


Malady Melodies, Mi'lady

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sciezka has a giggle at two friends walking home drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malady Melodies, Mi'lady

**Title:** Malady Melodies, Mi'lady!  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 496  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Characters:** Sciezka, Havoc  & Braeda  
 **Summary:** Sciezka has a giggle at two friends walking home drunk.  
 **Warnings:** Public intoxication  
 **Author’s Notes:** I've had this image of Havoc and Braeda walking home drunk together for a long time and couldn't figure out a way to present it- until I was reminded of a song I heard as a child that would be perfect for singing drunkenly in the streets (and singing the words wrong and pervertedly). The songs in question are[ “Animal Fair”](https://youtu.be/1q3EmqLX7GE) and [“The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze”](https://youtu.be/LR5ntF9XjhA). Thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)**bay115** for the beta!  
 **Prompt:** Minor Character POV  
  
  
  
It's a warm summer evening and you sit in the window, reading by the bright glow of the nearby street lamp. The tale of a mountain man searching for his kidnapped family loses its hold on you at the sound of distant singing. You try to ignore it, but the sound is getting louder and more off key the closer it comes. You give up and close your book, waiting to see who is making so much racket this late at night.  
  
You spy two drunk soldiers staggering down the street, their arms around each other's shoulders. You adjust your glasses and make out a handsome blond, the one who was paralyzed and then suddenly wasn't anymore.  
  
“I went to the animal fair!!” the two sing out boisterously, stumbling along. “They're into weird things in there! The big baboon by the light of the moon will bang you while pulling your hair!!”  
  
Your jaw drops at the absurdity of the lyrics, knowing that's not how the song goes.  
  
“Your sister, she got drunk and drank all the buffalo spunk!” They pause so the heavy soldier can vomit in the bushes. After the blond asks if he's alright, they're singing again.  
  
“So get on your knees and don't be a tease and suck on the elephants trunk!”  
  
Your book lays forgotten in your lap as you clamp your hands over your mouth to stifle a laugh. You hope they don't see you as they continue weaving down the sidewalk. Now they're on to a different tune, the lyrics as bawdy as the last.  
  
“Sit on the bed and pull up your skirt please, then pull down your panties and open your knees. Don't worry if you smell like old moldy cheese, 'cause we're gonna screw anyway!”  
  
This time you can't cage the guffaw that comes from your mouth.  The two of them are almost directly under your window, now. They stop, smiling up at you, and you can feel the heat in your face as they call up in their intoxicated voices.  
  
“Sorry to disturb -hic- you ma'am!” the red head says, tipping an invisible hat to her. The blonde winks at you, grinning around his crooked cigarette.  
  
“That is unless you _wanted_ us to disturb you...”  
  
His friend smacks him and chides him for being rude to a lady, going on to tell him that's why he can't keep a girlfriend. You giggle at their friendly banter and offer them a word of caution.  
  
“There'll be a constable coming down in about ten minutes. You might want to make yourselves scarce!”  
  
They both realize the value of your words and they seem to straighten up a bit. “Thank you, miss! We'll be on our way now!”  
  
“And be quiet!” you remind them as they scurry off. Once they're out of sight, you pick up your book again, only to find yourself humming the last tune they belted out as you devour the words on the pages.


End file.
